Armitage Hux
Armitage Hux is a Human male general in the Der'kal Empire military during the war with the Federation. A member of High Command, Hux answered directly to the Der'kal Empire's ruler, Supreme Leader Vur'naa, granting him far greater authority than his rank would indicate. He was a young, ruthless military officer who rose through the chain-of-command but his ambitions extended far beyond his present status. Believing he was destined to rule the galaxy, Hux longed to see the day when his technological innovations brought about the fall of the United Federation of Planets and Earth, allowing the armies of the Der'kal Empire to establish an era of military rule. Born on June 23 in 2333, Hux was the illegitimate son of Commandant Brendol Hux, an Academy instructor who sired Armitage with a woman. The younger Hux followed in his father's footsteps by becoming an officer as well as a proponent for the training of soldiers who were conscripted at birth. As a result, Hux oversaw the rise of a new generation of stormtroopers, the training of which drew inspiration from the original stormtroopers. In addition to an army programmed for absolute loyalty, Hux revived another idea behind Der'kal doctrine—establishing military superiority through technological terror, in the form of the planet-killing superweapon known as Starkiller Base. Biography Early life Armitage Hux was born on the planet Earth during the reign of the Der'kal Empire. Commandant Brendol Hux was his father, although Brendol's wife, Maratelle Hux was not his mother, making Armitage the bastard son of Brendol—a consequence of an extramarital affair between his father and a woman. Even as a child, Armitage harbored notions of grandeur, believing it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. His father, on the other hand, had a low opinion of Armitage, whom he regarded as a frail and weak-willed boy. Knowing that Brendol disliked his own son, General Lan'kar suspected that Armitage was abused psychologically and even physically by his father. The Der'kal Empire Growing up in exile, Hux was raised by his father on stories of the Der'kal Empire and how the Empire saved the galaxy from the chaos of the Der'kal Civil War. Due to his upbringing, Armitage believed that the Federation was weak and would never be great as the Der'kal Empire. Followed its ideology, using technological terror, Hux achieved military superiority throughout the Empire, eventually gaining the rank of General. As General, Hux had complete confidence in his troops, training methods and weapons. His soldiers, who were often trained on capital ships, underwent vivid simulations to create the most loyal soldiers for the Empire. This system was an extension of the ideas of his father's Commandant's Cadets, from the Der'kal Academy. Mission to a planet Hux ventured to a planet to respond to the distress signal sent by Brendol from the crash site of his ship. Hux arrived at the crash site personally, greeting his father and Phasma, impersonally and accepting Phasma into the Der'kal Empire. Hux told his father that his disappearance had caused concern in the higher ranks of the Der'kal Empire and that he needed to return immediately, as the Supreme Leader had many things to discuss with him. As he rode with Brendol and Phasma to the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Absolution, Hux bore witness to Brendol's orbital bombardment of the planet. Footage recovered from the shuttle that transported them to the Absolution was later recovered by Der'kal intelligence agents. One of these agents, Vi Moradi, viewed the recording and said that the look she saw Armitage giving Brendol was one of pure loathing. Dealing with Brendol Sometime after Phasma's recruitment and Brendol's return from his shipwreck on from a planet, Phasma and Hux met and conspired to assassinate Brendol. Both agreed that the time had come for Brendol to die, and Hux left the actual killing up to Phasma with his only instruction being that she make it untraceable. Phasma went on to kill Brendol with the toxin from the bite of a beetle. Brendol dead, Hux gave a brief address to Captain Cardinal and the Der'kal Empire stormtrooper corps to inform them of Brendol's death. Formalities aside, Hux ascended to his father's role in the Der'kal military, and took his father's suite on the Absolution as his own. Years later, Cardinal met with Hux to discuss the circumstances of Brendol's death. Cardinal reported to Hux that Phasma had killed his father, information he had gotten from interrogating Der'kal spy Vi Moradi, but Hux merely laughed in his face. Hux admitted to his role in Brendol's assassination, telling Cardinal that he had wanted his father dead. After affirming Cardinal's loyalty, Hux let him go, fully expecting Phasma to eventually finish the job of silencing him. Federation–Der'kal War General of the Der'kal Empire Hux was the general who commanded Starkiller Base, the primary base of operations of the Der'kal Empire, as well as the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Finalizer and answered to Supreme Leader Vur'naa. Deeming the Federation to be a threat to the Der'kal Empire, Hux, along with Kylo Ren, were given the directive. To send a message to the Federation and start a war with them. When Hux informed Ren, the latter questioned the competency of their stormtroopers, given that one of them committed high treason, and suggested that the Der'kal Empire instead appropriate a clone army. Hux assured him that his stormtroopers were trained from birth to succeed and reminded Ren not to let his obsession with the Federation interfere with their mission Commanding Starkiller Base Vur'naa was not happy about the war effort. Hux humbly took full responsibility for his failure, but the Supreme Leader interrupted him, declaring that their strategy had to change. Hux suggested testing the superweapon and destroy the capital of the Separatists, Hosnian Prime, in the Hosnian system. After receiving authorization for the undertaking, Hux then assembled the Der'kal army at Starkiller Base and gave a grand speech, proclaiming that the destruction of the Separatists and the Federation would be the beginning of the Der'kal Empire's rise to power in the galaxy. At his signal, the base's weapon fired and destroyed the Hosnian system, which at the time hosted the Separatist capital and Senate, wiping away its leadership and fleet. Subsequently, the Der'kal Empire received a tip from an informant on Takodana that the Federation was there, so Ren led an attack squadron. However, Ren instead captured tactical data and ordered the division to retreat as the Federation engaged them. Ren brought the tactical data back to Starkiller Base and studied the tactical data. Hux later walked in a conversation between Ren and Vur'naa, the latter asking what happened to BB-8. The general humiliated his colleague by telling the Supreme Leader that Ren decided the droid was not longer valuable to the Der'kal Empire's mission, and that the tactical data was all they needed. He then informed Vur'naa that they tracked the Federation scout ship performing recon on Starkiller Base back to the Ileenium system. Vur'naa ordered Hux to use the superweapon to destroy the Federation. However, while its weapon was charging up, the Federation led a fighter assault against Starkiller Base, which resulted in the base's oncoming collapse before it could fire on D'Qar. Hux was then ordered by Snoke to evacuate the planet and to take the defeated Kylo Ren with him, something that Hux, having a very low opinion of Ren, was all too eager to accomplish knowing that Ren suffered a humiliating defeat. As he was making his way out of the base, Hux's path took him into proximity with the quarters of a married couple, which had been hit by falling debris from a crashed TIE fighter. There, he briefly witnessed the ongoing fight between Der'kal Empire forces and members of the Federation's J-Squadron. A officer requested aid from him, which Hux affirmed, assigning several of his accompanying stormtrooper detachment to aid in the capture of the squadron. Rendezvous with Captain Phasma A few days after the Assault on Starkiller Base, Hux greeted Phasma personally on his ship, the Finalizer. He questioned Phasma's late return, to which she replied that she had been preoccupied with chasing down and dispatching the true culprit behind the one who had turned off the shields at Starkiller Base. She named Lieutenant Sol Rivas as the perpetrator. Hux complimented her and promptly left, leaving Phasma to stare off at the sight of the Der'kal Empire fleet gathering in large numbers. Leading the Siege of D'Qar After the Assault on Starkiller Base, Hux led a Der'kal Empire fleet, including a dreadnought, to the evacuated main Federation base on D'Qar. He was, however, briefly distracted by an insulting transmission from Poe Dameron, who repeatedly referred to Hux by the mocking term "General Hugs" and implied that Typhuss wanted to send a message about Hux's mother. Hux responded that he would not negotiate with the Federation, but Poe responded as if he couldn't hear him. After a few more attempts which made Hux increasingly angry, he ultimately ordered the dreadnought to destroy the Federation base, and afterwards, the main fleet. When Federation bombers came to destroy the dreadnought, Hux quickly dispatched all but one bomber, which promptly blew up the dreadnought and bought time for the Federation to escape. However, Hux had a plan to track the Federation ship through warp, which he presented to Supreme Leader Vur'naa on his command ship, the Supremacy. Pursuit of the Federation fleet During the assault on the Federation fleet, Hux ordered the Star Destroyers to keep at a distance and continue firing at the Federation ship Raddus. After the Federation's medical frigate ran out of power, Hux ordered it destroyed the second it was in range, though the ship was successfully evacuated prior to its destruction. When Pike and Natalie were captured while trying to disable the tracker on the Supremacy, they were led to an assembly area of stormtroopers in the hangar, led by General Hux. Hux then struck Pike on the cheek, showing his disdain for her. After insulting the people of Earth, she bit Hux on the hand. Shortly after, Hux left the pair to be executed by Captain Phasma, having figured out the Federation's plan to escape via thirty Puddle Jumpers, thanks to DJ divulging this information to the Der'kal Empire. He also proceeded to have the fleet pick off any and all escape ships one by one. Focused on the annihilation of the Puddle Jumpers, Hux brushed off the news that the Raddus was preparing a warp jump as a failed ploy to distract them, unaware that Vice Admiral Thomas Chavdri was intending to jump the Raddus to warp directly at the Supremacy. Upon seeing he had turned about face, Hux frantically ordered all firepower concentrated on the Raddus, but it was too late. The warp collision sliced the Supremacy in two, also annihilating at least six Resurgent-class battlecruisers as well. After Chavdri's suicide attack, General Hux went to the throne room, discovering an unconscious Kylo Ren near the Supreme Leader and Vur'naa unconscious as well. Hux tried to take advantage of the situation to kill his rival but Ren woke up before he could act. Ren then lied by claiming Rey tried to kill Vur'naa and at that very moment Vur'naa regained consciousness as Ren ordered him to move the men to Crait, to crush the Federation once and for all. Hux protested, stating than Ren had no rights to command him or his men but Kylo proceeded to implement a choke on Hux in return, causing the latter to ultimately acknowledge Ren's command of his troops. Battle of Crait Hux was in Vur'naa's command shuttle during the Battle of Crait. Once Kylo Ren gave the order to advance, Hux also attempted to issue the command, resulting in a sidelong stare by Kylo. After Kylo Ren fired on the MACO squad with All Terrain MegaCaliber Sixes and All Terrain Armored Transport walkers, Hux shouted at the pilots to stop firing, thinking that the MACOs had been completely destroyed by the barrage. Hux asked if Ren thought he got them, but was startled when the smoke cleared to reveal the MACOs completely unharmed. Ren ordered the command shuttle to land only for Hux to protest that Ren was getting distracted. In response, Kylo Ren hurled Hux against a wall, temporarily knocking him out. By the time Hux regained consciousness, the Federation had already fled. He was present as Kylo Ren and the Der'kal Snowtroopers searched through the now-abandoned base. Category:Humans Category:Der'kal military personnel